Metal To Soothe The Soul
by Cscats
Summary: Courtney finally see's Duncan after the show, will they still be able to keep their relationship going? Oneshot. Duncan/Courtney


**Metal To Soothe The Soul**

"This is where I crash most of the time." Explained Duncan as he shoved the door open with his foot, revealing the living room.

"Most of the time?" Asked Courtney, taking one cautious step inside Duncan's apartment, half expecting a rat to come crawling across the walkway any second.

Duncan grinned and put his hand against the rim of the door, "The other times I crash in my cell back downtown."

"You live like a pig." Observed Courtney disgusted to see a bag of potato chips laying open on the couch and chips everywhere, along with a bunch of scattered clothes.

"What?" Shrugged Duncan, smirking and putting his hands on Courtney's shoulders, "Don't worry I will make sure nothing eats you."

Courtney shrugged out of Duncan's grasp and walked towards the couch, lifting the bag of chips as evidence number one. She held the bag with her index finger and thumb, not wanting to get contaminated, "Do you call this clean?"

"Well I didn't say it was perfect either." He objected, grabbing the chips and shoving them into his mouth, then stopping, "Oh wait, did the _princess _want some chips too?"

"Ew, no thanks." Winced the girl, walking around all of the chips on the ground. Which made it almost impossible considering that the chips seemed to be on every inch of the ground.

Duncan noticed Courtney struggling to get into the hallway and rolled his eyes, grinning and running up from behind her, grabbing her from her waist and hoisting her up, "Need some help walking, _princess_?"

"Augh!" Yelled Courtney, banging against Duncan's back, "Let me go!"

"Not likely, wouldn't want you to get eaten," Mocked the boy, still grinning.

Courtney banged her hands against the man's back, still fumbling around in his arms, "Let go!"

Duncan smiled and said, "That feels good, go a little bit more to the left Hun." Upon the girl hitting his back with her fists.

"I'm not kidding!"

"Well I am not either," Stated Duncan, throwing the girl onto his bed.

Courtney felt disoriented and looked around the room, it was at least a little bit cleaner than the other rooms. Several band posters were plastered on the man's wall, all having nose rings and Mohawks like him. She shook her head and smoothed out her hair, "You didn't have to do that!"

"Sorry, _princess_. I didn't want you to get eaten by those potato chips, I would hate to have the cops all over me again just when I got back home." Laughed Duncan, taking a seat on the bed next to Courtney.

"Aren't those _cops _your whole family?" Asked the girl, in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Yeah," Replied Duncan, then shrugging, "It's the only thing we do as a family now a days."

"Sounds great." Huffed the girl, still trying to straighten her hair out.

"You have to stop being so uptight all of the time," Observed Duncan, leaning over to put his arm around her waist.

Courtney shook her head and objected, "I am not uptight! I am the least uptightess person I know!"

"Seriously though, you should just hang loose."

"I don't even know why I am here again," Complained Courtney crossing her arms over her chest.

Duncan stood up and rustled the girls hair reminding, "You're here because you wanted to at least see me once after the end of that lame show."

"You only think it was lame because you didn't win." Stated the girl.

The man rolled his eyes and said, "I was only doing it because I was bored. It was you that was in it for the long run."

"Just because it would prepare me for the real world."

"Right.. Just keep telling yourself that," Sarcastically stated Duncan, "I for one are glad I got to win a prize such as yourself. Though I keep on thinking that I might want to trade you in for that 100k right about now.."

"Duncan!"

"Hey, just kidding. Just kidding." Said Duncan putting his hands up in front of him innocently, but a grin forming at the tips of his mouth. He decided to ask, "Where do you live anyways? You haven't told me yet, its like your thinking I am going to break into your house at night or something."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Said Courtney, looking Duncan straight in the eyes.

The boy raised his eyebrows and smirked, and in one quick movement pushed Courtney down, his legs right on top of her on the bed, "Is that a dare _princess_?" He leaned forward, his warm breathe on Courtney's skin.

The girl tried to push free from Duncan's grasp and said in a disgusted voice, "You cant be civilized for one minute can you?!"

"You got your own self into this one sweetie." Breathed Duncan, "So tell me, where do you live anyways?"

Courtney tried to lift herself back up but couldn't, she scowled at Duncan and then proposed, "If I tell you will you get off of me?"

"Depends." Grinned Duncan.

"Oh my gosh you are so immature," Mumbled Courtney under her breath and then looking back up at Duncan, "I live right across the street ok?"

"Oh wow, that close?" Said Duncan, almost to himself as he lifted his legs off of Courtney and trying to help her up.

The girl ignored Duncan's hand and sat up on the bed, her hair even more a mess than before. She sighed and looked at the man whom she had actually dared to kiss on the island. What was she thinking when she did that?

"Whats wrong?" Asked Duncan, eyeing Courtney almost suspiciously.

Courtney shook her head and stood up, smoothing out her clothes, "I think I should get back home."

"And who told you to do that?" Replied Duncan in an almost dare-like voice.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the girl as she slid each finger against her hair trying to straighten it out.

Duncan crossed his arms and said in an obvious tone, "You don't remember what it was like to cause mischief huh?"

"You mean on that island?"

"Yeah. Like that one time when we both snuck out to get some food from Chef and Chris? I have to say you didn't seem uptight then."

She shook her head and said, "But we aren't on the island anymore, so it doesn't matter anyways."

"It doesn't matter anyways?" Repeated Duncan in disbelief then saying, "_Princess, _everything matters." He leaned forward, his nose almost touching Courtney's.

Courtney bit her lip and looked at Duncan. _He is pretty sweet and pretty hot. _The girl closed her eyes and smashed her lips onto Duncan's, wrapping her arms around his neck. Duncan didn't seem much surprised by this and kissed Courtney back, his hands going through her hair.

"So are you going to stay?" Breathed Duncan, his nose touching hers.

"Maybe for a couple of minutes.." Replied Courtney, closing her eyes once more and placing her head on his chest.

"That's my princess."


End file.
